New Day, New Moment
by Togane Shiro
Summary: The things their friends notice about them, and the things they just realised. ― MikaYuu
**.**

 _ **warning(s): spoilers**_ _for almost_ _ **everything**_ _on Owari no Seraph regarding Yuu and Mika. this story follow after the end of Nagoya Kessen-hen (kind of spoiler-ish for chapter 43 too),_ _ **no dialogue**_ _only narration._

 _a/n1: everything has been really busy lately I've got no time for anything sighs, this fanfiction is finally done though! I write this between my classes and do the final editing and stuff between my assignments. I hope I didn't mess anything up._

 _a/n2: nAGOYA KESSEN HEN WAS SO EPIC I LOVE THIS SHOW (and all those mikayuu moments hhhshshshshshs)_

 _a/n3: enjoy!_

 **.**

* * *

 _ **New Day, New Moment**_

 _ **Owari no Seraph © Kagami Takaya**_

 _This is a work of fanfiction, simply written for the purpose of enjoyment and entertainment. I gain no financial profit from writing this._

* * *

 **i. asleep**

When Yuu was unconscious after becoming Seraph of the End, everyone decided to take turns in staying with him. But in the end, Mika was the one who stayed for most of the time. Counting the times he stepped out is even possible with one hand.

They tried to convince him that Yuu would be okay with them and asked him to rest, but Mika never listened. He said he wouldn't be able to relax anyway by being apart from Yuu.

Back in the orphanage, Yuu was usually the one who slept earlier and woke up latter. Mika enjoyed staring at his sleeping face. It was peaceful, and Mika wished he could watch them just a little longer before Yuu wakes up. He really loves Yuu's sleeping face.

But now, after watching Yuu sleeping for days without waking up, Mika realises he loves Yuu's smile more than anything.

* * *

 **ii. not alone**

After never-ending talk he had with Asuramaru, he can feel a voice resounded in his heart, calling for him. It was distant, yet so close. A familiar one, nostalgic―that's when he realises he know the owner of that voice.

Not long after, he has left Asuramaru alone in that space.

When he regains his consciousness; Mika is by his bedside, grunting in pain. He doesn't know how many days have passed since the battle at Nagoya. But looking at Mika's condition, he knows it isn't short.

Mika is overjoyed seeing Yuu woke up, but he's not in a condition to express them.

Yuu quickly undo his buttons and pulls Mika close to his neck.

Mika resists. After sleeping for so long, Yuu must have been really weak, and he definitely doesn't want to weaken Yuu even more.

Yuu expresses that he woke up because he heard Mika's voice. Mika doesn't even need to tell him and The Great Yuu will without doubt know Mika needs him.

He claims to hear Mika's voice sometimes before they met at the battleground, but he ignored the thought as he believed Mika is dead. But now he understands that he was wrong, Mika has been calling for him all this time. He just never noticed it was him.

He promises he won't ever leave Mika alone anymore. He made a grave mistake that day, and he's not going to repeat it.

He promises he will always be there anytime Mika needs him.

* * *

 **iii. family**

All of them didn't say a word, but they undoubtedly have noticed.

After knowing Yuu for some time, this is the first time they see that kind of expression on Yuu. He was such an uncooperative brat at first, irritated at almost everything. After knowing his family member is alive, he somehow became tamer. And now after Mika joins them, he became even more approachable and starting to have this stupid grin every time Mika is around.

It is a weird grin.

Youichi once slipped out about this matter and Yuu responded he was just really happy Mika was alive and well; seeing Mika here with them and now trying his best to warm up to his family. Mika was always on alert around them at first, but after Yuu keep persuading him that they could be trusted and they are also part of the family, Mika listened to his words.

It feels like Mika is giving his best about his words, Yuu said.

* * *

 **iv. gestures**

Amongst those times, Shinoa would find Yuu and Mika talking about anything. They seemed to be catching up with things happening to them for these past four years. Sometimes they were just jokes and light conversation, one which she could've joined in normally or just tease them with.

But most of the time (if not all the times), she sneaked past them and let the both of them carry on with their conversation.

She discussed about it with the others once, and they all agreed Yuu and Mika gave off the atmosphere that they want to be alone.

It isn't really clear from the topic they have. But the tone they use, gazes they exchange, and body language seem to come out only when they are both alone; when they are only around the one person they're most comfortable with.

* * *

 **v. meal**

The first time Narumi heard it, he rushed over to the source of the voice. And as he expected, Mika was grabbing Yuu by the shoulder and drinking his blood. He knew they shouldn't have trusted a vampire. Vampires are just blood-thirsty monster who would attack anyone. Just like this vampire in front of him; drinking the blood out of his so-called family member.

It was a mistake to bring this monster with them.

Yuu didn't resist. Was he too weak to do so anymore?

Narumi drew his spear and was ready to strike at Mika.

When Mika finished his feast and pulled away, Narumi saw it and lowered his weapon. From then on, whenever he sees those two heading to the back of the building, he knows he has nothing to worry about.

What he saw that day... was Mika's tears.

* * *

 **vi. gaze**

Everyone can see how Mika only has his eyes on Yuu. He would sit at the corner, away from the crowd, yet his eyes still follows after Yuu.

What they wouldn't expect was how Yuu probably does the same thing.

They can always rely on Yuu if they need Mika's location.

Unlike Mika who obviously keeps an eye on Yuu, Yuu does the same thing except without anyone noticing. He probably has Mika on the corner of his eyes most of the time.

* * *

 **vii. cold**

Since long ago, Mika always wakes up earlier, he also sleeps latter than Yuu. So Yuu finds himself lucky whenever he wakes up earlier than Mika.

Mika's body temperature has always been low. So, Yuu used to use this time to fix Mika's blanket and took Mika's hands in his to warm them up before dozing off again. He was glad they shared the bed together to sleep. That way, he could hold Mika's hands without letting go when he went back to sleep.

And now that they're together again, Yuu will still do those things, even more often since Mika doesn't have body heat anymore after becoming a vampire.

Because this time they have their own shares of bed, Yuu chooses to hold them warm before going back to his bed every night. Sometimes he just fell back to sleep while leaning on Mika's bed, holding his hands.

When they everyone wakes up, Yuu have to make numerous stupid reasons to excuse himself from leaving his bed and sleeping by Mika's.

* * *

 **viii. subconscious**

Whenever all of them sat together for a discussion, Mika would always find his seat beside Yuu. Last time it was occupied, he just stood behind Yuu and only moved after Kimizuki pointed it out. He probably didn't even realise the other seats were empty as the only options for him in his mind was next to Yuu.

Since then, everyone leaves the space next to Yuu empty.

And not only that, the first time everyone realise, was when they're sitting so close their shoulders are touching.

The next time was their knees, and followed by the tip of their fingers.

They seem to subconsciously crave for each other's small touches just to make sure the other party is beside them.

The only ones who don't notice their little body contacts are just Yuu and Mika themselves. They are unaware of their own acts.

Everyone just hope it won't get more any more extreme than this. But, in the end, no one said a word.

* * *

 **ix. twisted**

Before it even healed fully, another mark has already been planted. He wishes he isn't that thirsty. That way, Yuu's neck will have more time to heal.

Yuu offers his blood quite often, Mika doesn't even know what struck him sometimes.

Whenever Mika saw those fang marks on Yuu's neck, he felt complicated.

He loves that neck more than anything. The sweet taste and smell of Yuu's blood entices him. Only Mika knows the taste of his blood, and that made him feel special.

He used to think no one knows Yuu better than him. But after being separated for four years, he feels left out every time he saw Yuu interact with those humans.

Those marks calm him down, as if some kind of remedy.

On the other hand, those marks explain what Mika really is.

A vampire.

And how he treats marks as something that calms him shows just what kind of monster he has become.

He is the source of those scars. The reason Yuu sometimes loses his footing caused by anemia. He claims to be the one who'll save Yuu. Yet in the end, he enjoys giving those marks on Yuu's neck.

Those marks... reminds him of how _twistedly_ in love he is.

* * *

 **x. possessive**

When the others started collecting their blood and offer them to Mika, Yuu couldn't help but feel a bit... disappointed.

For all this time, Mika has been drinking it straight from Yuu. But they probably thought it wouldn't be good for Yuu's health if he keep losing his blood on a regular basis.

Mika wasn't fond of the idea at first, but he accepted it in the end.

Watching him drink the others' blood made Yuu felt a pang in his chest. It was unpleasant.

He grew accustomed to it. Having those fangs sink into his neck felt weird at first. The blood coursed through his body in abnormal speed and the numbness that slowly crept up left his body tired and sleepy. But after experiencing it numerous times, he rather likes the sensation now.

Back then, after knowing Mika offered his blood to one of the Nobles to get water, food and other necessities, he felt hopeless and blamed himself for letting Mika do all the work. All he did was belting how they would not bow down to those vampires, but no plan on fighting back.

Mika left him clueless in his every move.

Mika didn't want to involve Yuu in scary things. He would do his best and offer nice and sweet result for never got the chance to do anything for Mika.

Even on _that day_.

That's why... this time... if Mika needs him, depends on him, he will do everything for him. He wants to be a part of Mika. He wants to be involved in Mika's life.

If Mika would use only his blood to satisfy his thirst, having only his blood flowing in Mika's body makes him feel as a part that supports Mika.

* * *

 **xi. exception**

Yuu had always thought those red eyes and fangs to be vile and unsightly. They seek out the last drop of blood from human's body, drinking them as some kind of feast. They disgust him.

But, when Mika assailed him and demanded his blood, the first thing that thought was how dazzling Mika is.

The thought of Mika yearning for his blood, needing him, excites him. The past Mika wouldn't have showed that kind of expression.

He really can't hate Mika in any kind of situation after all. He just keeps falling for every new part of Mika. The things he finds horrid on other person somehow can't change how he looks at Mika. This only person will always be the same. Nothing can make him change his mind.

Mika is the only exception.

* * *

 _ **End.**_

* * *

 **.**

 _a/n4: I spent about half an hour figuring out the title, it still ends up bad._

 _a/n5: I enjoyed writing this so much, this is actually just a compilation of my headcanons www don't judge me_

 _a/n6: thanks for reading until the end (or halfway too!)_

 **.**


End file.
